1. Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor modules and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor modules.
2. Related Background
A semiconductor module typically includes a semiconductor chip, a wiring substrate, a bus bar, and a case. The semiconductor chip is mounted on the wiring substrate. The wiring substrate has a wiring pattern formed thereon. The wiring substrate with the semiconductor chip mounted thereon is accommodated in the case. The bus bar function as extending electrodes from the wiring substrate or the semiconductor chip accommodated in the case. Such semiconductor modules are known in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-251514 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-344841. The bus bar of the semiconductor module described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-251514 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-344841 is provided separately from the case, and one end of bus bar is soldered to the wiring pattern.